A user equipment (UE) may be configured to establish a connection to at least one of a plurality of different networks or types of networks to perform a variety of different functionalities via the connection. For example, the UE may connect to a first type of network (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) network) to communicate with another UE via the network (e.g., a user of the UE may perform a voice call or transmit text to another user of another UE). In another example, the UE may receive signals from a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) to utilize global positioning applications.
When the UE is capable of simultaneously using a plurality of different networks through respective frequencies, the UE may experience interference. For example, the UE may be connected to the LTE network to access webpages on a browser application executed on the UE. At the same time, the UE may also be receiving signals from the GNSS network to provide navigation or other location related services, e.g., at the UE. As those skilled in the art will understand, the LTE network may utilize a first set of frequencies while the GNSS network may utilize a second set of frequencies. The LTE frequencies may include one or more frequencies that interfere with one or more frequencies of the GNSS frequencies. For example, an LTE frequency that is within a range of a GNSS frequency may create interference by reducing signal quality for the GNSS signals. Such frequencies that create this interference may be referred to as aggressors.
To address scenarios in which aggressors impact a signal quality of received and/or transmitted signals, the UE may be configured with predetermined settings based on a table. The table may be generated using lab results from testing one or more UEs that have not yet been deployed. Accordingly, by selecting UEs after being manufactured and prior to delivery for use, the selected UEs may be tested with respect to various parameters and interference conditions. Based on the results of the testing, a worst case scenario for each interference condition is selected to populate the table. The table may then be used to select an appropriate mitigation mechanism that imparts settings to be used to tune for the worst case. However, UEs may differ and the worst case scenario for a given interference scenario may not be required for a particular UE. Therefore, while a table populated with worst case scenarios and corresponding mitigation mechanisms may provide a blanket approach for all UEs of a given type, the table may not be matched with the individual operating parameters of a specific UE.